Stormbreak City
Stormbreak City [http://pokemon-absolute-zero-and-infinite-heat.wikia.com/wiki/Stormbreak_City? Stormbreak City] is the capital Cuokai, and the largest city in the region. This city most notably features a seven-level Department Store, the headquarters for Solar Works Inc., Cafe Royale, and the Lightning Race Track. Stormbreak City directly connects to routes 8 and 9, and Route 9 goes into Solidaster Lake as well as the Dam.The player will not be able to advance to Route 10 until they've visited Solidaster Lake and completed the quest at the Dam. Walkthrough Here, a quest is waiting at Solidaster Dam off Route 9, but the player can first explore the city. Although, after the player leaves the Pokemon Center, the city will experience a blackout. All house and building doors will close once this happens. If the player heads up to Route 10, they will be stopped by an excited NPC that insists they challenge the Gym. As the player cannot refuse, they must head inside. However, they will be stopped again by the Fresh Water guy who will explain that the Gym Leader is at Solidaster Dam trying to figure out the cause of the blackout. Before the player leaves the city for Solidaster Dam, they need an item in order to enter the Dam itself. Inside Solar Works Inc., which is the only building with the lights on as a clue to the player, on the third floor, a scientist working by a large monitor will say that he lost the key card for accessing the Dam. Upon noticing the Trainer, the scientists will hurriedly tell the player to forget what he said and leave. If the player then walks over to the desk beside the monitor, they will find the key card underneath. The player then must go to Route 9, for the excited NPC won’t let the player leave until he’s seen a Gym Battle. After the quest is completed, the lights come back on and the player may challenge the Gym, or have fun with the other side areas in the city such as the Cafe or the Race Track. Places of Interest Solar Works Inc. The Solar Works building in the tallest in Stormbreak City. There are eight levels, but the basement level and the second and fifth floors are inaccessible to the player as a visitor in the facility. This is where the player will find the Key Card they need to get into Solidaster Dam. The scientists and workers here will not be interested in the player, and many will ask them to leave. Cafe Royale Cafe Royale is place where Trainers can battle each other while waiting for their orders to arrive. The player can challenge waiting Trainers, or order something and wait to be challenged. The opponent's Pokemon will always level to the players to keep it interesting. The Cafe resets every day, so the player can go there as many times as they want during their play through as a source of training. Game Corner In the Game Corner, the player can gamble their money for coins to buy special prizes ranging from powerful TMs to rare Pokemon from other regions such as Porygon and Scyther. There are three different games to play at the Game Corner. The player can test their luck against others in Boomburst Battles, get a shot at winning big at the Pika-Spin, or they can hone their skills at Arcade Doublade. Lightning Race Track The Lightning Race Track is a side area to the east of the city. Here, the player can watch, bet on, or enter their Pokemon in races for prizes and cash rewards. The more the player races, the better the prizes they get for winning. The Race Track is always open, even at night. In the City, at Storm Square there is a betting house for the races where the player can get a look at the contenders before the race and bet officially for big wins. If the player bets well six times, the will earn a membership card that will get them into the races for half off. Stormbreak City Gym The Gym of Stormbreak City is the second gym in the Cuokai region. It doubles as a waste treatment facility, and is located far from the other houses to the south. Inside, the player must battle Gym Trainers, who work there, in order to reach the levers that will stop the flow of water in the flumes across the floor of the facility. There will be workers doing their jobs that the player doesn't have to battle, but to reach the levers, the player has to beat Worker Margret, Worker Hank, Worker Jordan, and Worker Cassidy. Once the flumes are empty, the player can raise them with a special button inside a control room on the right side of the Gym. That opens the path to challenge the Gym's Leader, Regina. Beating her will earn the player the Sludge Badge, as well as the TM for Sleep Darts. Demographics Stormbreak City is the most populated city in Cuokai. It has a population of 388 people. To accommodate these inhabitants, Stormbreak boasts 20 houses, and 9 apartment buildings. Department Store Items